


A Little Sister Help

by StarSync52



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, i don't know how to tag, relationships, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Virgil has a hopeless crush on the new kid. He may need a little help.I can't write summaries well





	A Little Sister Help

**Author's Note:**

> Note From Author: This is my first au that I have done. Feedback and notes are welcome.

Virgil loved art class, he would go as far to say it was his all-time favorite subject. He could just be himself and no one would judge. His latest project was making posters for next school play and he was having trouble getting the illustration just right.   
“Ugh. NO NO NO!”  
“What’s up Verge?”  
“I just can’t seem to get this drawing of Cinderella just right.”  
Vergil’s younger sister Veronica had walked in on one of Virgil’s many outbursts.  
“Can I help?”  
Vergil looked up from banging his head on the table with defeat in his eyes.  
“I mean if you think you can solve my problem, Ronnie, then sure.”  
Veronica walked over to Virgil’s desk and put a hand on the back of his chair.  
“Hmmm, have you tried putting her hair up in a bun instead of a French braid? And maybe try for more of an aqua dress then the baby blue one you’ve got there.”  
Virgil looked at his drawing with a new perspective. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? She was completely and utterly right.   
“I know I’m amazing Virgil so thank me later, and you owe me!” He heard her call this as she walked out the door.

The next day Virgil came to school with posters in hands.   
“Virgil, what you got there?”  
He had bumped into his to his good friend Patton. He was the more excitable one of the two.  
“Just some posters for the spring play of Cinderella.”  
“Ooh let me see! Let me see!”  
Virgil didn’t have time respond before Patton had taken one out of his arms.   
“You really have out done your self this time Virgil.”   
Virgil could only nod in response to Patton because he saw something that made his jaw drop in shock. He had herd a new kid was coming to the school, he just didn’t know he would be so, well, wow. He had a red polo shirt on with white hearts all over it, his shorts were simple brown dress shorts but they fit him well. He only managed to catch his eyes for a moment but when he did he felt as if his heart was going to push right out of his chest.  
“Verge? You okay kiddo? You look like you saw a ghost or something.”  
Virgil quickly hid his face behind his books to hide his blush from Patton but he was too slow.  
“OOOH! Someone has a crush on the new guy!”  
All Virgil could do was try not to smile.

“And that’s the last one.”  
“Thanks, Patton I really appreciate you helping me get up all these posters”  
Just at that moment the new boy walked past and stopped to look at the poster. Virgil could immediately feel his face turning red and looked down at his sneakers to hide it.   
“Do either of you two know where I can audition for the play?”  
Virgil tried to speak but for some reason, he mouth didn’t work and the butterflies in his stomach felt as if they were going to burst out at any moment. Patton, knowing what was going through his friends head saved him by telling the new kid that he should go see the head backstage and light director, Logan and he could get him a copy script. Virgil watched the new kid leave and thought that he really should have found out his name at least.

A week had passed since the whole “new kid incident”. By this point, both Patton and Veronica both knew about Virgil’s crush and were trying to convince him to try and have a conversation with him.  
“Come on Virgil please please please!”  
“My answer is still no Patton, how many times do I have to tell you?”  
Patton was about to respond when Veronica burst into the room.  
“All right sulky pants lets go.”  
“Go where?” Virgil was starting to panic that Patton and Veronica had planed him to meet the new kid somewhere.  
“If this is to do with….you know who then I’m not going!”  
“Relax big bro, I’m not taking you to meet Voldemort.” She paused to laugh at her own joke before continuing. “I’m taking you for a jog, you haven’t been doing any thing for four whole days so you’re coming.” It normally took Virgil two minutes to get changed but with his younger giving him one her “looks” he cut the time in half. 

So three minutes later (it had taken Veronica a minute to get their sports drink and then another to convince Virgil to leave his headphones at home) they were out of the house and running down the street. Virgil was wondering how he had let his younger sister take him out, on run no less but after a few paces Ronnie had started to talk about how the spring play was going.  
“I keep telling the understudy Thomas to learn the lines even if he doesn’t get to perform.”  
“Hey, Ronnie…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Who plays the prince? I think I’ve seen around.”  
“The prince? Think his name was Roman? Yeah, Roman. Why?”  
“No reason!” Veronica could tell from Virgil’s fast reaction that this was the whole reason he had started the conversation.  
“OOO! Look who’s running on the other side of the road, HEY ROMAN!”   
“Hey what’s up Ronnie?’ Virgil’s jaw dropped so much he thought it hit the ground. Ron had planned this all along, she had planned this run just as an excuse for Virgil to talk to Roman. She was so dead when they got home.  
“How are the lines coming?”  
“Memorized”  
“YES! You are, the best!” Virgil couldn’t help to notice that Roman kept glancing over at him and then quickly look away.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. Roman, this is my older brother Virgil. He’s the main costume and set designer for the play.”  
“H-Hi. Nice t-to m-meet you.” Virgil managed to stutter out. Great and now he thinks you’re a shy mess. But he was shocked to see Roman blush at Virgil’s words.  
“It’s uh, nice to meet you too, hey uh I don’t know you very well an I was um, wondering if you wanted to go to the juice bar and get to know each other.” Virgil was so deep in thinking about his answer that he almost missed his chance.  
“Uh, I’d love to.” The smile that Roman gave him after saying that made his heart flutter.  
“Well then don’t just stand there staring at each other, GO!”  
“You sure sis?”  
“I can walk! Besides the route for running, I was going to take is a loop anyway.” So Virgil left with Roman, he told himself to thank his sister when he got home for that little bit of help.


End file.
